Bakugan Expansion Pack
The Bakugan Expansion Pack is a series of Japanese-only, random booster packs. Each pack contains one random Bakugan out of six different Bakugan. The known "rare" Bakugan of these packs are Pyrus Viper Helios (Special Color Version), Pyrus Hex Dragonoid, Core Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid, and Translucent Haos Verias. These were used to release the Season 1 Bakugan (series 2 and B2) that were never released in Japan, along with a few others. BCV-0.5 *Translucent Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid *Darkus Pyro Dragonoid *Ventus Neo Dragonoid *Haos Ingram *Darkus Cyborg Helios *Ventus Foxbat *Translucent Darkus Percival *Aquos Percival *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram *Aquos Viper Helios *Haos Mega Brontes *Pyrus Hades BCV-1.5: Return of Vestroia Chapter *Pyrus Ingram *Haos Ingram *Darkus Neo Dragonoid *Darkus Pyro Dragonoid *Subterra Mega Nemus *Ventus Cyborg Helios *Darkus Mega Brontes *Pyrus Hades *Aquos Elfin *Translucent Ventus Blast Elico *Pyrus Helios MKII Battle Gear Compatible Helios *Silver Twin Destructor BCV-01: HEX Gekitou *Pyrus Viper Helios (Special Color Ver.) *Ventus Tentaclear *Haos El Condor *Subterra Wormquake *Aquos Laserman *Darkus Warius BCV-02: Bakuretsu Brawler *Pyrus Vexos Dragonoid *Ventus Bee Striker *Haos Limulus *Subterra Serpenoid *Darkus Fourtress *Aquos Sirenoid BCV-03: Bakugan Retsuden in New Vestroia Hen *Clear Verias *Ventus Wired *Haos Freezer *Aquos Stug *Aquos Abis Omega *Subterra Cycloid BCV-04: Super Bakugan Heartbeat *BakuCore B3 Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid *Ventus Skyress *Haos Harpus *Darkus Ravenoid *Subterra Ratteloid *Aquos Griffon BCV-05 *BakuLyte Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid *Darkus Pyro Dragonoid *Ventus Neo Dragonoid *Haos Ingram *Darkus Cyborg Helios *Ventus Foxbat *BakuLyte Darkus Percival *Aquos Percival *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram *Aquos Viper Helios *Haos Mega Brontes *Pyrus Hades BCV-06 Hyper Dark on *BakuFlip Darkus Hyper Dragonoid *Subterra Centipoid *Aquos Fear Ripper *Ventus Cosmic Ingram *Haos Alto Brontes *Pyrus Percival BCV-07 *Darkus Myriad Hades *Haos Atmos *Subterra Stinglash *Pyrus Myriad Hades *Aquos Reaper *Ventus Monarus BCV-08 Legion of Nova *Subterra Juggernoid *Ventus Falconeer *Aquos Dual Elfin *Haos Oberus *Pyrus Spidaro *Darkus Hakapoid BCV-09 *Ventus Abis Omega *Subterra Gargonoid *Darkus Moskeeto *Pyrus Alpha Percival *Aquos Preyas *Clear Altair BCV-11: Enter the Dragonoid *Darkus Neo Dragonoid *Haos Wavern *BakuLyte Darkus Dual Hydranoid *Pyrus Dragonoid *Haos Naga *Darkus Midnight Percival BCV-12 Friendship of Six Attribute *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Subterra Rickoran *BakuLyte Darkus Freezer *BakuFlip Haos Shadow Vulcan *Ventus Mantris *Aquos Merlix BCV-14: Bakugan Best Selection ver. 1.0 *Pyrus Viper Helios ( Special Color Ver.) *Vexos Dragonoid *Clear Fencer *Haos Atmos *Darkus Moskeeto *Subterra Centipoid BCV-15: Shokan Bakugan Best Selection *Pyrus Carlsnaut *Darkus Metalfencer *Ventus Scorpion *Aquos Fourtress *Haos Triad El Condor *Subterra Zoack BCV-16: a Sphere of Flash *Pyrus Fourtress *Ventus Harpus *BakuCore B3 Subterra Thunder Wilda *Darkus Tentaclear *Aquos Abis Omega *BakuLyte Haos Sabator BCV-17 *Aquos Neo Dragonoid *Darkus Percival *Haos Pyro Dragonoid *Ventus Ingram *Darkus Hades *Pyrus Apollonir *SECRET: BakuLyte Ventus Helios MK ll BCV-18 *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Pyro Dragonoid *Aquos Elico *Ventus Nemus *Pyrus Spindle *Darkus Heavy Metal Alpha Hydranoid *Translucent Darkus Cross Dragonoid (Secret) BCV-19 *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Darkus Alpha Percival *Darkus Percival *Subterra Premo Vulcan *Subterra Percival *Darkus Exedra *Translucent Pyrus Knight Percival (Secret) BCV-20: BakuTech Expansion Pack Blue Blaze Ver. *Darkus Destroy Munikis *Haos Kilan Leoness *Ventus Van Falco *Subterra Gran Panzer *Pyrus Flare Dragaon Blue Blaze Version *Subterra Gran Panzer G-Armor Version BCV-21: BakuTech Expansion Pack White Splendor Ver. *Haos Gigan Taures W-Armor version *Haos Blan Shoult G *Pyrus Gren Dragaon Blue Blaze Version *Aquos Saint Aquas C *Haos Kilan Leoness C *Ventus Van Falco C BCV-22: BakuTech Expansion Pack Grey Dragon Ver. *Aquos Saint Aquas C *Haos Kilan Leoness C *Ventus Van Falco C *Subterra Gran Panzer G-Armor Version *Haos Kilan Leoness G *Ventus Van Falco S *Subterra Gran Panzer G *Darkus Destroy Munikis S *Darkus Borg Mahisas Red Version *Subterra Acro Gezard G *Pyrus G Ganorada Blue Blaze Version BCV-23: BakuTech Expansion Pack *Pyrus Gren Dragaon *Haos Gigan Taures *Subterra Gavli Anacon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Pyrus Flame Aigle *Subterra Gran Panzer *Subterra Acro Gezard Blue version *Ventus Van Falco Red version *Haos Kilan Leoness Violet version BCV-24: BakuTech Expansion Pack *Darkus Zero Munikis *Haos Jaakor *Ventus Skytruss *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Ventus Win Dmill *Subterra Hagger Dguma *Darkus Dagger Odos *Pyrus Fullmetal Flare Dragaon *Pyrus Kachia Gell Red version *Aquos Dive Fujoe Black version BCV-25: BakuTech Expansion Pack *Haos Shield Leoness *Aquos Dive Fujoe *Darkus Gravity Nome *Ventus Skytruss *Pyrus Hammer Cannon *Darkus Bone Skuls *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Darkus Dio Sivac Blue version *Subterra Gran Panzer W-Armor *Aquos Sea Slug S BCV-26: BakuTech Expansion Pack Best Selection *Pyrus G Ganorada G-Armor Version *Darkus Destroy Munikis W-Armor Version *Subterra Gran Panzer *Subterra Acro Gezard W-Armor Version *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Aquos Saint Aquas *Haos Gigan Taures *Pyrus Flame Aigle *Subterra Gavli Anacon *Haos Jaakor *Ventus Skytruss *Pyrus Hammer Cannon *Darkus Bone Skuls *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Pyrus Flame Aigle *Darkus Zero Munikis *Ventus Van Falco Trivia *For some reason, BCV-10 and BCV-13 were not released. *Some of the color variations from the later BakuTech Expansion packs appeared in the later episodes of the BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi anime series. Namely the following: **BCV-22 Acro Gezard Blue version (Episode 25) **BCV-24 Dive Fujoe Black version (Episode 27) **BCV-25 Dio Sivac Blue version (Episode 40) Gallery File:38b2ad9a292c56f05536410ba969245c.jpg File:71cc2b90240eea0eef61bd3146f12efd.jpg File:8a09d3f7e527666d4c0bc996c344fa66.jpg 03ad7cbc59065059eef4ccf885e67fb3.jpg 0401f9ed7b5f758d2507a2a2d3e64990.jpg 00751ff08ecf35be62943338deb9cf8b.jpg 66173e54f34cf666b327f6c4ccbc3b80.jpg a1d7749495da9a6b556969da04168037.jpg b7e887487491893f4ea232a6c6815bcc.jpg File:Expand_pack_hyper_darkon.jpg File:Expand_pack_bakugan_breeze.jpg fggggggPicture 28.png Picture 29gf.png Picture 30ggggggggggggggggfddddd.png Picture 31ttr.png Picture 32tit.png Picture 33bgffhhtr.png Picture 34fgdhhdd.png gfdhjjPicture 35jfdj.png Picture 36trytjujjjjjjjjjjjj.png bcv_0-5_detail.jpg bcv_0-5_detail_r.jpg bcv_21_detail.jpg Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Merchandise Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan